


Might Be Handled

by EmuSam



Series: If they teamed up, they could take over the world [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD’s response to Pepper taking over the world? Send the Black Widow. They shouldn’t have left the objectives so open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Be Handled

Fury slammed the report down on his desk. "Stark's in our systems again. Hill, handle this."

Hill picked up the phone. "Coulson, handle this."

"You know, it's even worse than you think," said Coulson. "Romanov, handle this."

The Black Widow efficiently kicked out a ceiling tile and told the heap of archer who fell down with it, "Come on, _ptitchka_ , I have to take over the world."

“Don’t you mean ‘we’?” Clint asked on their way to gear up.

Natasha thought for a moment. She looked up and down the hall, then tilted her head up and smiled directly at a hidden security camera. “No.”

 ~

They visited the President of the United States. They didn’t have an appointment. There would have been some very embarrassed Secret Service agents the next morning if he had bothered to tell them.

They visited the President of the European Union and the General Secretary of the Communist Party of China within an hour of each other. If someone had been informed enough to know about these meetings, they would have tried to work out the transportation logistics of thousands of miles, plus infiltration, in that time frame. Natasha might have gotten extra satisfaction out of waking the President of Russia from a restless sleep.

Or she might not have.

Natasha flung psychological briefs and blackmail material at Clint as they crossed yet another continent on their way to meet individuals and groups. The Pope, the Chairman of the Federal Reserve, and the Chairman of the European Central Bank received special attention. Natasha postponed a number of national leaders until the consolidation phase, but anyone who was a leader of over a hundred million people had to be on board _now_.

They spoke with Pepper Potts.

They didn’t speak with Tony Stark. Clint Barton might have been a bit surprised.

They spoke with Nick Fury. Clint wasn’t surprised.

“Just one more thing before I can tell you it’s been handled,” said Natasha, sitting down in Fury’s chair. She might have smiled.

Or she might not have.


End file.
